1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a power connector, and more particularly to a power plug.
2. The Related Art
A conventional power plug includes a substantially cylindrical main body. A recess is formed in the main body passing therethrough along the axis of the main body. A terminal is inserted and then fixed in the recess of the main body. The terminal has a soldering portion extending out from the main body for mounting a cable. The power plug may need a jig for facilitating assembly thereof. The jig defines a plurality of receiving holes therein. The power plug is inserted into the receiving hole to be assembled.
However, the cylindrical main body is easy to rotate in the receiving hole of the jig when the power plug is in assembly, which makes the assembly of the power plug awkward.